Sir Cowler
is the leader of the Alien Hunters. Character History Sir Cowler, known as the "Black Hunter", was the leader of the squadron of Alien Hunters who came to Earth 20 years prior to the start of the series and abducted several human subjects, including the five young children who would ultimately be saved by the Flash and become the Flashman in the future. When the series starts, he possesses the trust of Mess' leader Lah Deus and uses Beast Warriors both tied to creatures he himself hunted down or created by Mess' main scientist, Lee Keflen. Cowler has a personality that is aggressive yet patient, knowing how to track down his prey and assault when they least expect it. He generally fights both on his own as well as alongside his Alien Hunter troops, whom he trusts and respects even more than the mutant warriors created by Köpflen. Cowler begins to grow suspicious of Köpflen and his motives during an incident where he used the ghost of Beast Warrior The Zukonda in a supernatural incident, forcing the scientist to fly to where they were and "revive" his creation, hating to see his own work being abused by the hunter even if it had the Flashman on the ropes. The rivalry and hatred between Cowler and Köpflen worsened as time went on, with the two of them coming to ruin each other's plans and preventing the other from gaining the upper hand within Mess. Cowler never let up on his own torment of the Flashman as well, choosing to prevent any lead regarding their parents' identities be ripped away while taunting the team that he was the only one who knew who they were, such as when Sara tried to find data on the day of their abduction through flight information. Cowler finally reached his breaking point with Mess when Lie Köpflen creates The Gitan, a Beast Warrior that becomes more powerful by eating other aliens, and sending off to use his Alien Hunters as its fuel. Angered by the move and inspired by the arrival of his partner Bo Gardan, Cowler quits Mess and threatens to take both Köpflen and Lah Deus down. Keflen soon gets back at Cowler by abducting the remaining Alien Hunters and fusing them into his first Deus Beast Warrior, The Taffmoss, but Cowler responds by abducting Earth scientist Doctor Tokimura, forcing him to build a Gene Synthesizer similar to the one Köpflen uses in order to expose the truth behind Lah Deus' existence. Though Tokimura completes the Gene Synthesizer ultimately, he escapes before Cowler forced him to play the thing. Ultimately Köpflen takes the upper hand in dealing with Cowler, using his loyal creation Leh Näfel to take his partner Bo Gardan so he could be mutated into a Deus Beast Warrior. Seeing this action as the last straw, particularly after taking a major wound from his own partner, Cowler abducts Flashman Sara (using her new knowledge that she was the one abducted from the Tokimuras even without telling her fully) and makes her play the Tokimura Gene Synthesizer, restoring Gardan temporarily and destabilizing Lah Deus. With the leader in pain, Cowler and Gardan storm Mess mothership Laboh where Cowler finally appears to destroy Lah Deus, confirming his knowledge that Mess' leader was merely a creation of mixed genetic materials. (even with Köpflen not caring that his master was no more) Even with Lah Deus gone, Cowler decides to finish things off with the Flashman, facing them one last time still seeing them as just being needed to be eliminated. In the middle of the battle, Jin gives him a mortal wound weakening but not killing him. In his anger at Mess and at Köpflen's new position and uncaring nature of Lah Deus' loss, Cowler reveals the scientist as a human of Earth, which Köpflen denies. After the battle, Cowler returns to his ship where, in his dying breath, he performs a suicide attack in hopes of destroying Laboh and taking out Lie Köpflen forever, failing to do so but ending his life on his own terms. Maskman Sir Cowler, alongside Näfelura, is one of five revived villains who overwhelm the Maskmen before being defeated by a gathering of the previous Red Warriors including his old enemy Red Flash. Arsenal *His weapon is an elastic electromagnetism whip extended to 15m and the super-metal claw. Turboranger clipshow Sir Cowler appears in the clips from Choushinsei Flashman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Warriors *The Zukonda (15-16, 24) (First Beast Warrior) *The Jiraika (17, 18) *The Drake (19) *The Metagas (36) *The Zeragill (38) *The Descom (42) (Final Beast Warrior) Notes Portrayal *Sir Cowler was portrayed by Joji Nakata; two years after playing the semi-main Flashman villain, he would become the main villain of Choujuu Sentai Liveman: Great Professor Bias. Behind the Scenes * Sir Cowler was based on the rebel characters portrayed by the late actor Yoshio Harada. *Cowler's costume was a simplified combination of armor and a space suit. Appearances Category:Choushinsei Flashman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess